Arendelle Murders
by ninja-neko1
Summary: Murders have been happening in Arendelle and Elsa has to solve them but can she when she has a new hot partner to work with.Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Arendelle murders**

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 1 - **New partner

Papers were scattered across the office. Some pinned to a board hanging on the wall. Near a old British desk was a waste bin full of coffee cups with the letter E.W on. A young women with platinum blonde hair was face down on the desk,her arms spread across the desk. The women stayed face down asleep on the desk. There was a light knock on the door waiting for an answer. The silhouette could be seen through the window. The silhouette knocked on the door again wanting an answer. Not waiting the second time the silhouette opened the door slowly peering into the office. Hazel eyes looked at the sleeping women and was cautious to wake her up. He knocked over a tower of paper waking up the women from her light slumber.

The women lifted her head glaring at the man in the doorway. Blinking to get rid of the sleep in her blue eyes she yawned,covering her mouth in politeness. The officer ruffled his white hair and said,"Hey Elsa ready to meet your new partner"

Elsa just sighed,she stayed up all night working on solved cases upgrading her skills and seeing how a killer ticks. She forgot that she was getting a new partner. Her last partner,Jack went crazy and became a killer. She didn't regret not missing him. He was obsessed with her and ice and he nearly killed during a case. She hope that this time it was a sane person. She yawned again and said,"Sure Olaf lets meet him"

"Her"

"Her?" Elsa questioned

Then after she said that a girl walked with twin red pigtails and freckles that covered the top of her cheeks._ OMG she's hot. For fuck sake god_ Elsa thought blushing at how the girl smiled at her. The girl introduced herself as Anna Winters. Anna continued to smile at her blushing as well showing her freckles more. Olaf just patted her back pushing her further in the office and introduce Detective Elsa Burns to Anna. He then left the two alone in the office to talk to each other. Anna started the conversation,"I haven't seen you since the academy"

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck,"Yeah I'm the Ice queen of the academy"

"They were stupid to call you that" Anna replied back hugging Elsa and drawing circles on her back. Elsa blushed more. They broke apart when Olaf burst through the door.

"There's been a murder in the market district"

"Ok come on Anna,lets go to your first crime scene"

They left the Elsa's office and headed towards her car that had a simple portable police light. Both climbed into the car Elsa at the driver seat. She started the engine and drove to the crime scene. While driver Elsa ended the awkward silence."So I heard while in the academy that you were dating some dude,Kristoff I think"

"No we're not dating anymore but we're still friends"

"Oh"_Yes I have a chance,wait you can't date her she's your partner_

"Don't worry anyway. I dumped him because of a blonde girl who leaving a year before me._ She is talking about me. OMG she is_ Elsa thought. Both Anna and Elsa was blushing when they reached the crime scene.

* * *

There was no puddle of blood but that didn't the blood from creating a another one. Five holes was imprinted on the mans body. It was raining and the man was crying of his death. Elsa and Anna walked past the bright yellow tape and showed the police officers there their badges. The two didn't have umbrella's so they embraced the rain. Elsa looked at the body while Anna looked away. The man only had his underwear on and was leaning against the wall. Another man with white hair approach the detective and her partner with a camera.

"They found him like this. No weapon can't be found but there is a shoe print in the mud that's further down" the man said taking pictures of the body.

"Ok thanks Marshmallow"

"Its Mark"

"That's not Olaf calls you" Elsa just said to him not smiling at the nickname she gave him. Hands in pockets,Elsa walked towards the shoe imprint and shouted,"I want a mould of this then take it two the lab"

Anna kept looking at the body inspecting it carefully. She knew she saw this person but where. She saw a stab wound on his left side. Something clicked in her mind. Pointing at the body she yelled looking at Elsa,"Hey! This is Simba Loinheart,the owner of some animal protection company"

Elsa ran to her,inspecting the body herself. She was right it was Simba Loinheart owner of The Pride,an animal protection company that mostly does work in Africa. Elsa just sighed running her fingers through her soaking wet bangs. Anna dragged Elsa back to the car and told everyone to take the evidence and the body to the lab. She then went into car waiting for Elsa to drive. Elsa just sighed again,she still wasn't used to seeing a dead body. She felt Anna touch her hand,entwining their fingers. Elsa snapped out of the daze and breathed.

"That murder didn't happen in that allay so where did the murder happen?"

"I don't know but we need for the autopsy to have some clue" Anna replied running her thumb across Elsa hand.

"Yeah your right"

"Hey do you want to go for a drink?"

"Er,sure"

Then they drove back to the station to tidy up Elsa's office and to greet Anna to the others.

* * *

A/N New story guys SORRY for taking ages to finish the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arendelle Murders **

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 2 - **'Bonding'

Music was blasting through the walls of The Ice Harvester. Elsa just had a deadpanned expression while Anna just smiled,her hands on her hips. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and led her inside the club. Entering the club the girls sat down at the bar,the bartender smiled at Anna and waved at her. Anna returned the gesture and turned on the barstool looking directly in Elsa's blue eyes,"That was Kristoff my ex." she said.

"Oh" Elsa waved at him which made him come over.

"So this is the great Elsa sempai" he said smiling putting the glass he was cleaning down. Elsa just blushed at the word sempai knowing the meaning.

"Kristoff!"

"Sempai! Why won't you notice me!"Kristoff jokily said in Anna's voice. Elsa covered her mouth when she giggle making both Anna and Kristoff blush. Kristoff decided to give the girls drink on the house.

The girls chatted in the club until they stopped and looked into each others eyes. Anna started to lean in and Elsa blushed leaning in also. Before their lips could touch Elsa felt her shoulder being touched. She turned around and froze,her mouth catching fly's. Two brown haired women stood in front of her,arms crossed and with a smile on their faces.

"Well look who we have her Meg. Its Elsa the fucking dyke who made her partner in the force go killer"

"Your right Belle it is. I bet they were 'Bonding'" the other girl replied adding air quotes to bonding. Elsa just looked down and got up leaving._ I'm sorry Anna but you can't know about him_ Elsa thought. She left the club and climbed into her car and drove away leaving Anna to run out of the club with Kristoff,yelling for her. It started raining when Elsa left Anna but she didn't head home instead she went back to her office to review the new case.

Anna watched Elsa drive collapsing to the fall. The sky was crying with her,she just wanted Elsa to open up to her. She nearly KISSED her but the two bitches had two rune it for her. Kristoff was telling the truth. She really looked up to Elsa in the academy,it was part of the reason she and Kristoff broke up. Getting up from the wet ground she screamed and punched the wall making her knuckles bleed. Tears was flowing down her face,Kristoff came from behind and embraced her not wanting anybody to see the porcelain doll he was holding. He left work early and took Anna home bandaging her the hand she used to punch the wall.

Anna was cuddling a body pillow that had Elsa picture of when she was in the academy stuck to it. She was smiling dreaming of her sempai,making love to her.

* * *

The next day Anna found a note on her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Anna,_

_I'm sorry to what happen at the club but now you know that I'm a lesbian. Look my last partner went...mad. I like you alot and I couldn't forgive myself to want I did to you. I remember from the academy that you like chocolate so I got Olaf get you hot chocolate for this morning._

_Elsa Burns_

_P.S If you were wondering why my door says E.W then E.B. It because I change my last name from Westward to Burns._

Anna grabbed the hot chocolate from her desk and smiled while she drank. Anna wondered why the door had E.W then E.B,now she knows. She was about to enjoy the peacefulness until she heard Olaf runaway from Elsa's office dodging the hard folders being thrown at him. She laughed and went towards Elsa's office hoping she can calm her down. When she arrived Elsa was on the floor looking at the ceiling. Anna joined her,putting her head near Elsa's feet."Thanks for the hot chocolate" she said thankful that Elsa didn't notice her bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand?"_Fuck_ Anna thought.

"Oh I...punched a wall out of kinda how I control my anger,punching things like walls"

Elsa entwine their hands looking at the wall blushing. Anna just smiled continuing to look at the ceiling. Elsa then got up and kissed Anna injured hand letting a finger slip into her mouth. Now it was Anna's time to blush. When Elsa pulled away she grabbed her keys and looked at Anna.

"We are leaving to head to Simba's office I have feeling that there is where the murder happen"

"Ok!"Anna said grabbing onto Elsa's arm. Elsa grabbed her jacket and tried to put it on but Anna didn't let her instead she put in it on,leaving Elsa to show her badge and gun. Anna then ran to the car,getting to continue with the murder case. When Elsa got in Anna was still enjoying her hot chocolate. The two headed towards the possible murder scene.

* * *

Nobody had entered the office as the cleaner was about to clean the office before she was stopped. When the two entered the room,the carpet had sucked up the blood around the desk chair. There was gun residue on the desk from the bullets. Elsa told Anna to called the forensics while she investigated futher. Taking out latex gloves from her trousers pocket and putting them on,she started to open drawers and looking through books. In one draw she found a gun possibly belonging to the victim. When Anna finished she saw something sticking out of the bin. It was another gun. Putting blue latex gloves she picked the gun up be careful of the trigger as it may still be loaded. Looking more closely she saw a strand of hair on the gun.

"Hey Els,I found a gun and a strand of hair on it"

Elsa headed towards Anna incepting the gun herself. Then she looked in the bin,unfolding the pieces of paper trying to not missed anything important. When the forensics arrived they took the two guns and cut the carpet,removing the stained part and putting it in a black bag for testing. Elsa found a piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a letter from a Mr Hans Douch. After collecting the evidence in the office it was then closed by yellow tape.

"We need to tell Simba's wife about her husband absents but I'm not good at it"

"Its ok Elsa I'll do it you just go back to morgue to find out about the autopsy" Anna said kissing Elsa on her cheek. The forensics people just stared. Elsa saw this and yelled at them blushing making sure she got her jacket back from Anna. Anna just stared but then smiled when she made Elsa embarrassed.

* * *

Elsa was at the morgue looking at the dead man on the slab. His skin was snow white and eyes closed,five holes was visible on his body. A old women approach her and the women.

"Hello detective"

"Hello Gerda tell me something that could help"

"well as you can see the five bullet holes in his torso but his was hit at the back of the head"Gerda moved the head to show Elsa the injury,"There is also marks on his wrist that suggests that he was tied up,arms behind him"

"Thanks Gerda Did you retrieve the bullets from his torso?"

"Yes its at the labs"

"Thanks" Elsa replied bowing her head at the dead body before leaving it him alone to rest in peace. She need to find out who killed him. She hope that Anna is dealing with the victim wife very carefully.

* * *

Anna was standing in front of a mahogany door,hand barely touching the door. She knocked getting her badge ready. She was greeted by a blonde women with blue eyes that reminded her of Elsa's._ Focus Anna focus_ "Hello Mrs,I'm Anna Winters from the police station"she said showing her badge,"I have some questions I like to ask about her husband,may I come in?"

"Ye-Yes come in,what has happen. My husband didn't come home yesterday"

"Well Mrs he was found died yesterday in a alleyway.

"Oh God!"the wife mourned covering her face with her eyes. When they arrived to the living room Anna sat opposite to the wife. Anna lowered her head until she heard the other women stop crying.

"Are you ok"

"Yes I think,so what do you want to know"

"First what was your husband working on"

"Well I don't know he never tells me anything about work...wait I remember him talking on the phone to someone about importing something"

"Okay do you know if your husband was working with a Mr Hans douch"

"Oh yes my husband and Mr douch are good friends always talking about deals. When I ask about it my husband would just go into his study"

"May I check the study please"

"Yes of course"

Anna got up to find the study in the big house. When she found it she saw a three bookcases you against the wall while a old wooden desk was standing in the middle of the room. Putting gloves on again she looked through the desk draws. Suddenly she found a secret compartment in one of them and found it full of well kept notebooks. She took the notebooks out and placed them on the desk. Looking in the one of them she found dates and numbers next to them. She looked through all of them and found the earliest date to be _24th March 2009_. She put the notebooks in a faint brown envelope and kept it on the desk. She then went to the bookcases on her left. All of the books and tattered spines except for one. Anna took it of the shelf and opened it. When she got halfway through the book she found a packet of white powder hidden inside. Picking up the packet she looked at it closer wondering what it is._ I need to get this to the lab to see what it is._

She left the study and went to question the wife one last time,"Mrs when did your husband got together?"

"Why?"

"Please answer the question"

"In 2010"

"And do your husband take any drugs"

"No! What are you implying"

"Nothing Mrs its just I found a white powder hidden in a book"

"No he didn't take any drugs"

"Ok I'll be going now. Sorry for your loss" Anna grabbed the big envelope and the packet and left heading to the labs to drop of the packet then she needed to give the notebook the Elsa so she can investigate it.

* * *

After getting back from the victims house she went to Elsa's office. Olaf was waiting outside of the door holding a cup of coffee. He was talking to Marshmallow about the case. She waved at them before entering the office. Elsa was at her desk,drinking coffee that was too bitter for her taste buds.

"Here I found these in Simba's study"Elsa grabbed the envelope and looked through the notebooks.

"What the hell does these numbers mean"

"Well his wife said she hears him have conversations on the phone about imports and talks about deals with Mr Douch"

"Anything Else you learned from her about him and Mr Douche" Elsa replied smiling at how she pronounced Douch.

"Well apparently Hans and Simba are great buds and I also found white powder hidden in a book also from his study"

"White powder?"

"Yep"

"So Mr Pride was knocked out tied up probably to his chair and shoot five times. Furthermore he was doing some kind of drug"

"Without his wife knowing. I mean they got together in 2010 and the earliest date in the notebooks is March 2009"

"So his was lying to his wife. This case just got strange"

Elsa and Anna just sighed. They had alot of paper work to do.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long to write this. School was killing me with mock exams especially in English wanting me to get a C Grade. Hope you guys like it.I also explained why Elsa had E.W instead E.B on her door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arendelle Murders**

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 3 - **More and More paperwork

After Elsa finished her paperwork and got the results from the lab she went to check on Anna. Anna was asleep on her desk,piles of paper near her head. Drool was falling from her mouth,making Elsa giggle quietly not wanting to wake her up. Looking at the clock on the wall it read 8:45. Elsa looked out of the window and saw that the sun was asleep and the moon was awake. Taking Anna's phone at of her pocket she called Kristoff,asking where she lived. After receiving details of the address she carried Anna bridal style to her car.

Getting to Anna's apartment she tried to wake her up in her car but Anna was still sleeping beauty. Elsa tried to look for Anna's keys but when she finally found it Anna was whispering words of pleasure which made Elsa blush. Anna suddenly got up and looked at her surroundings,she saw Elsa and calmed down.

"You fell asleep so I asked Kristoff and brought you here. What were you dreaming off?"

"Nothing!"Anna said blushing. She took her keys of Elsa and kissed her on the cheek. Elsa quickly took her hand,keeping her in the car.

"Anna"

"Yes Elsa"

"Finish your paperwork tomorrow and if you finish it by lunch then I'll hang out with you here deal"

"And if I don't"

"Then you missy have to go buy me hot chocolate for a week"

Anna whined but accepted the deal,she then got out of the car and into the apartment not before waving goodbye to Elsa who smiled.

When Elsa got to her house she was greeted by her white cat,snowball. She meow at her owner wanting attention. Elsa just sighed and picked her up and took her to the kitchen. Placing her on the counter and open a tin of 'Luxury' cat food leaving it to snowball. Elsa left the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom. Taking her clothes off she climbed into the cold shower to clear her mind. She didn't know why she made that stupid deal in the first place but she hoped that Anna would win. Anna. That's name went through her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her partner.

* * *

Anna was busy working on the paperwork that was still on her desk. She looked at the clock which read 9:30 and Elsa wasn't here yet. She took a sip of hot chocolate and continued doing it. Elsa arrived one hour later looking over at anna's desk. She could only see a little pile left on the desk. Smiling at how Anna might win the deal she entered her office seeing Anna sitting in her chair.

"Why hello Miss Elsa welcome to my office" Anna said with one of her pigtails taped to her face. Elsa tried to keep her laughter in but failed. Clutching her gut she fell to the floor,tears flowing from her eyes. Olaf came in to see what was going on but ended up finding Elsa on the floor laughing and Anna having a grown moustache. Olaf just walked away from the two dorks in the office. Elsa stopped laughing when Anna left the room to finish the paperwork.

A few minutes later Elsa heard a "Yes I finish the paperwork and its only 11 o'clock!". Elsa look through her office window seeing Anna jump up and down,hugging every officer in her eyesight. Anna then saw Elsa looking through the window and stuck her tongue at her. Elsa heard a ringing noise from her phone and picked it up.

"Hello...Yep...WHAT!"

Elsa quickly grabbed her coat and dragged Anna out making her confused."We have another murder this time a women was found"

"Really?"

"Really with similar injuries"

"So you think it was the same guy"

"Guys"

"What?"

Before Anna could get an answer they reached an abandon warehouse. Teenagers found the body while they were hiding from the cops. Anna and Elsa just stared at the hanging body. The women arms are tie to the banister while her feet dangled over the edge. Five bullet holes was in her torso like the first victims but unlike the first one she was killed in the warehouse. Blood was pouring out of the wounds. The two waited for the body to be put on solid ground so it can go to morgue.

"Does this mean more paperwork for me?" Anna asked

"Yes but it doesn't affect the deal"

"Yes" Anna said silently thankful that she won but it was going to be a long day until she had fun with Elsa. Both left to investigate the warehouse,heading in different directions,to find clues.

After a hour they rejoined finding nothing on the murderers. Sighing they left to go back to the department to do more paper.

* * *

After hours of writing and putting papers in folders Anna hug Elsa from behind also hugging the chair in the process. Elsa put her pen down but kept her reading glasses on,"Yes Anna"

"Do you want to come to my place now"

"Fine I'm finished anyways and Olaf would be say,Elsa you made a deal and lost"

Anna just giggle and dragged Elsa out of her office making sure to get both of their coats and rushed to Elsa's car. Anna was so excited to have fun with Elsa in her apartment hoping Elsa likes the place. Elsa tried to calm her down it her plan failed,sighing she started the engine and drove towards Anna's apartment.

* * *

A/N hope you like this chapter guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arendelle Murders **

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 4 - **Falling in love with your partner

Elsa fiddle with her fingers looking at them while Anna got chocolate cake out the fridge. Bringing a plate out with a piece of chocolate cake she set it down on the coffee table and sat beside Elsa. Both grabbed a fork and eat the chocolate cake. They laughed until Anna asked "Why did you change your name from Westward to Burns?"

"Well as you probably remember from the night when the two girls were calling me dyke" Anna just frowned remembering the moment very well,"Well my old partner was called Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost the cop that went..."

"Crazy? Yes."

"Wow"

"Anyways while we did cases he grow more...obsessed with me and after one case he...tired to kill me and Olaf"

"Olaf?"

"He thought we were dating. After he became a killer I change my last name to burns hoping it will hide me from him"

"Elsa"Anna rubbed Elsa's back. Elsa leaned into Anna's touch humming and closing her eyes she enjoyed the comfort she was getting. Anna cupped Elsa cheek making Elsa face her. Looking into her blue eyes she said sweetly,"I had a similar problem with _sigh _Hans douch or as I like to call him douchey douchebag of Arendelle"

"What" Elsa shouted surprised at how Anna know a possible suspect.

"Yeah my parents wanted us to date but he use to beat me and he always ended up with a broken arms or nose" Anna smiled trying to make Elsa copy ger. It worked and Elsa smile made her blush.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"because I didn't thought I would be involved in a case to do with my asshole of a ex"

Elsa just nodded still looking at Anna,she looked at Anna's lips and slowly started to lean in,closing her eyes. Anna did the same,their lips barely touching,"Elsa I...I think I love you"

Elsa closed the gap between them but soon deepened the kiss by licking Anna's bottom lips. Anna accepted and the two was making out on the sofa. Anna pushed Elsa backwards,climbing on top of her sliding her hands underneath Elsa's top. Her phone started to ring and she groaned breaking the heated kiss. Anna got up and answered the phone hearing Kristoff's voice,_"Hey why didn't you pick up your mobile"_

"Maybe because you know I was gonna to hang out with elsa"

_"You sound pissed"_

"Well you would if your ex is _cock blocking you_" Anna said whispering the last part looking at Elsa who was blushing at her. Kristoff laughed at her and she put the phone down in frustration. Elsa hugged her from behind putting her head on Anna's shoulder. Anna turned and kissed Elsa not wanting her to leave. Elsa smiled in the kiss when she made Anna moan. Anna then dragged her to her bedroom.

* * *

Elsa woke up first seeing red hair and freckles next to her. She smiled watching Anna pouting and moaning. Elsa then got up and got dressed leaving a note for Anna. She needed to get to work and by work she means visit Gerda again to look at another body.

At the morgue Elsa greeted Gerda with a wave and asked for the new victim."Well it has similar injures like the man but this time she was stabbed with a pointed object like a..."

"Ice pick?"

"Yeah"

Elsa sighed. She was in love with Anna and now Jack was back working with someone.

"The man was hit by with a Ice pick as well."

Elsa just left and went to the local park to clear her mind. He was back,she needed to protect Anna,she needs to stop it. She looked at the sky watching the clouds walk on the blue open space. She closed her eyes thinking how the clues could be connected. She needed to go to the victims house,wherever that was.

Suddenly she got a idea. She got her phone out and dialed Olaf. When he answered he was freaking out_"Elsa where are you? Anna told me that you left her this morning leaving behind a note"_ Elsa just sighed as she went to a hotdog trunk in the park. He was rambling on about Anna until she interrupted him.

"Look Olaf tell Anna that she was amazing she'll know what I mean and I need you to found out where the dead women live cause right now I believe fucking Frost is out and is working with someone"

"Fuck okay wait" Elsa waited impatiently while eating her breakfast hotdog. She heard Anna in the background talking to Olaf about what she said. She laughed until Marshmallow spoke,"Okay Olaf is being beaten up by Anna because he said something to her,so the dead female was called Aurora and was a owner of some modelling agency"

"Marshmallow the address,not the whole deal"

"Gimme the phone! Hi Elsa she lives in 16 Evergreen" Anna said taking the phone of Marshmallow.

"Thanks Anna and I'm sorry to this morning"

"Its ok Olaf told me and...you were amazing too"

"Thanks again and Anna?"

"Yeah"

"Be careful Jack..."

"Is out there I know and I will"

Elsa and Anna both said goodbye,ending the call. Elsa thought she was getting rusty in the sex department. She just shrugged and got into her car. She drove to Evergreen until she saw Aurora's door opened wide.

She loaded her gun,taking it out of the holder near her pocket. Cautiously she entered the house pointing her gun at the air,"Is anybody there!" she yelled. She heard a window smashing,running the noise a person dressed in black ran. She chased after him outside until she tackled him to the ground making him quackle on grass. Calling Olaf to get back up which soon arrived with Anna. Elsa put her gun back into the holder and the masked man up and cuffed,she took his mask off revealing a man with a eye patch over his right eye. He snarled at Elsa while he was being pushed into the police car.

"Are you alright Elsa. He didn't hurt you"

"I have been shot before you know"

Anna blush remembering scars that was on Elsa's naked body while having sex. Elsa linked their fingers together and kissed Anna's knuckles. This snapped Anna back into reality. She didn't want to lose Elsa,if she saw Jack now she would shoot him in his dick. Anna realised that Elsa went inside when her hand felt cold,she ran catching up to Elsa."We need to find what he was looking for" Elsa said not looking at Anna but at some books that was ripped part.

"Ok I'll go to her room"

"And I'll go to the study"

Both nodded and went there separate ways

* * *

Anna was in the bedroom seeing that it was all neat and tidy. This confused her,the whole house was destroyed by the mad boar in the police car but the bedroom was squeaky clean. She looked through the drawers trying to find something. When she reached the underwear draw she was very careful. Pulling each silk underwear and bra she saw a bottle of clear liquid and needles._Heroin_ Anna thought. Taking the bottle and needles she put them in a clear bag and sealed it. Going to the wardrobe she opened it and look through it. She saw a pink box hidden at the bottom of the wardrobe. Picking it up she emptied the box on the bed. It was full of old tax letters until she saw Hans name on one of them. This letter was similar to Simba's letter,"This case is getting really weird,drugs,Hans bashing,I just hope Elsa is doing fine in the study"

* * *

Elsa saw the destroyed study. Putting a hand on her head she looked down and sighed. She walked over to the desk making sure not to trip on anything. She find a hidden button underneath the desk. Lying on the floor putting her body underneath the desk she pressed the button. She heard a click until her head was hit by a secret compartment opening. She silently swore and turn to her side. Looking in she saw notebooks similar to the first victim. Taking them out and leaving the bottom of the desk she left the room with the notebooks.

She joined with Anna who secretly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Elsa looked her and smiled until Marshmallow came in she went back to her cold serious self."What do you want?"

"Well I am here to take pictures"

"Well here take these notebooks to your brother,Olaf..."

"Oh and this heroin bottle and needles as well"Anna interrupted handing him the items she just said. Marshmallow just sighed and left. Anna playfully punched Elsa until she saw that Elsa has a black eye,"OMG elsa you have a black eye"

"Do I?" Elsa questioned. She looked at the mirror on the wall that was near her and saw that indeed she did have a black eye. She must have gotten it while that secret compartment hit her,"Don't worry Anna,I was hit by a secret compartment underneath the desk"

Anna leaned up to kiss the black eye but Elsa directed her to her lips. Elsa hummed enjoying the kiss. Anna smiled when the kiss broke. She was addicted to Elsa's kisses,she was a Elsa addict.

It was the afternoon when they got to the police station and Anna wanted to integrate the man that broke in but Elsa didn't let her. Instead she helped Olaf with connecting the notebooks and other clues.

Elsa was watching the man movements through the one way window. She then walked into the room sitting down,making the man sit down as well. His hands were still hand-cuffed together. Both glared at each other until Elsa spoke first"Why did you did break in?"

"I felt like it"

"Who hired you?"

The man leaned forward looking directly into Elsa's eyes"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Don't test my patience"

"Oh I'm so scared"

Before he could say another word Elsa had him against the wall,arm against his neck. Elsa eyes darken still looking into his eyes making sure he got the message"Tell. Me. Everything."

" just put me down"

Elsa went back to sit down waiting for the man to get up. When he return he broke down"Ok some white haired dude and brown haired dude hire me took some drug she had anything that linked them. I swear that all!" he panicked

"What are their names now" Elsa demanded. They didn't call her the Ice Queen for nothing in the academy.

"I don't know what the brown haired dude was called but he was paying me but the white haired dude was called James or rather..."

"Jack"

"Yeah that's his name"

"Anything else I should know"

"Yeah the jack fellow was looking for a Westward lass saying something like 'She'll be the last victim" Elsa left the room but not before punching the man making sure to break his nose.

* * *

Anna and her boss approach Elsa in the office worried about her. Anna was told to leave,she tried to protest but she couldn't argue with her boss leaving Elsa to talk to the big man. The boss approach Elsa being careful of her temper. He made sure the door was locked and the blinds were closed.

Elsa had her hands covering her face. She was worried about Anna more then herself. She knew that her boss was watching her integrate the man,he probably watch her punch him. She sighed putting her hands down to face her boss.

"I'm dropping you from the case"

"WHAT!" Elsa bellowed making sure everyone outside could hear.

"I'm dropping you from the case"

"Why!?"

"You know why" he said with a stern voice

"But Anna"

"Anna will still work on the case but with detective Jane"

"But what about her partner Tarzan"

"His helping the professor in the Amazon rainforest"

"I need to protect her"

"Elsa your in more danger then she is. I'm sorry but I'm relieving you off duty until this case is solved and Jack and his partner in crime is in jail"

"But"

"Out! Elsa"

* * *

Elsa burst into the Ice Harvester club and demanded Kristoff to give her drink. She mumbled swear words like Fuck and Asshole. Kristoff placed shots of whiskey in front of her,being careful of her anger. Cautiously he said"Why are you here? By the way"

She took a shot and said,"Well my fucking boss! Took me of the case and now! Anna is unprotected from a fucking crazy maniac who..." she took another shot,beginning to get emotional,"might kill her and I'm not there to take the bullet for her. I,Kristoff LOVE her and she is amazing in the bed" pausing she took another shot,"and she IS amazing in bed."

"I know" he replied cleaning a glass,"I did date her"

"So Fuck! I need to be on that case"

Kristoff just sighed listening to Elsa rants until hours later when Anna came for her. Anna was soaking wet from the heavy rain outside,panting she approached Elsa. Elsa had her head against the bar and didn't realise that Anna was petting her head "Elsa what happen in the office? Why did the a women called Jane told me to update her on the case?"

"I was took off the case. Jane is your new partner"

"No"

"She will protect you and make sure you'll solve this case"

"No"

"I could be the next victim and if we date or be seen together then that's put you in danger"

"No"

"I love you and..."

"No!" Anna yelled at Elsa eyes watering up. Her knuckles went white. She closed her eyes trying to stop herself from crying. She felt her lips being touched by Elsa soft ones,"Elsa I love you too and I'm not giving up on you"

Anna then dragged Elsa at who was unable to walk straight after the amount of alcohol she drank to her car taking her to Anna's apartment. When they arrived Elsa and Anna fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N hope you like this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Arendelle Murders **

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 5 - **Protecting or hiding

Elsa woke up with a empty space beside her. She looked around the room wanting to know where she was. She looked over at the desk and saw a red button shirt on top of the chair. She recognised it as Anna's then suddenly jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Anna was busy on the phone talking to someone"Yes...No...but what about...she can!...Thank you...See you tomorrow sir"

Elsa just looked at her wondering who she was talking to on the phone. Anna turned around and face her,smiling that she was awake. Elsa just looked at her,remembering the drunken words she said. Anna came up to her and hug her,kissing her red cheek.

"Anna I..."

"I love you Elsa"

Elsa broke the hug and lifted Anna's chin to look in Anna's turquoise eyes. She kissed with all of the passion she had. She didn't want to leave her,she didn't want to hide but something's you must do. Breaking the kiss,Anna sighed and said"Hey you'll be staying,still heading of course but my house is surrounded by SWAT teams keeping a eye out for,you know who"

"Anna I love you" Elsa smiled knowing that she protected in the house.

All day they spend hours playing Call Of Duty and enjoying each others company. It was raining,everyone was running around trying to escape from the inescapable rain.

"Why do you want her"

"because my friend She the reason why people must die. Her ice cold heart beats every second. Hiding the ice queen does and we must found her,seek her,kill her"

Jack craved words of a unknown language only he and the ice queen knew. Before he left the body to rot or to be found want ever comes first. His partner was behind him deciding to pull him away from the body and forcing him into the car.

"I need to get back to my client,he pays alot for drugs"

"Fine"

The two left the decaying house being careful that the house didn't fall on them. Outside Jack decide to throw a small pebble at the door. Suddenly the house collapsed making the dead treasure hunt harder for the police. The two left the premises,wanting the police to come and play their game.

"What! But what does the message say"

"Its in Latin none of us speak it which means"

Anna looked at Elsa who was asleep on the couch"That means Elsa can read Latin and the message is for her"

"Yes Anna we took a picture of the message and we are sending snowball with it"

"Snowball is Elsa's white cat"

"Ok"

Anna ended the call and sat down on the sofa. She looked at her with a sad smile,she didn't want Jack getting her. Elsa belonged to her,she didn't want her past repeating itself.

_"Dad? Mom?"_

_The little girl stared at her mother on the floor,looking at her with empty eyes. Her father towered over the dead body,a kitchen knife soaked in his wife's blood. Anna just stared tears falling down her pale cheek. She repeated the two words again._

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_Before her father could look at her with pleading eyes police busted in tackling her father down to ground knocking the knife out of his hand. Her uncle came in behind her and pulled her away. She tried to escape his grasp but he continued to pull her back. She cried"Mom!",reaching her hand out to her mother. The sixteen year old screamed for her mother to get up and tell everything was alright but that moment never came._

_"Come on Anna,her father will serve a life time in prison"_

_"No! Mom! Help me!"_

The memory was fading when Anna started hearing scratching at the door. This woke up Elsa and she decided to answer the door. Opening the door Anna saw a white cat soaking wet from the rain."Snowball!" Elsa yelled in joy when she saw her cat in the doorway. Picking her up Elsa saw that her cat had a envelope in her mouth. The envelope was in a plastic bag to protect it from the rain. Elsa gave the envelope to Anna who just opened it knowing what inside.

Elsa just return to the couch putting snowball in her lap. She missed her cat so much. Elsa then looked at Anna who had a sad look on her face. "What?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa I got a call from the boss while you were asleep" Anna paused sitting down next to stroke snowball while continuing to explain," They found another body in a destroyed house but this time it was different. Very different. I'll show you"

Anna handed Elsa the photo which made Elsa eyes fall out of her skull."He"

"Yes Elsa he left you a message in Latin"

"Where are you hiding my Ice Queen"

"Is that all?"

"No but I'm not telling you the rest"

"Why?"

_Because it really says Where are you my Ice Queen or your little princess will die just like her mother,_Elsa thought.

"Elsa!"

"Fine! Anna it really says Where are you my Ice Queen or your little princess will die like her mother! Happy!" Elsa yelled getting up and grabbing her coat leaving Anna and snowball. Anna raced to Elsa stopping her leaving the apartment. She embraced her from behind making Elsa frozen.

"Elsa! Please! If you leave you could die" Anna screamed in agony.

Elsa just closed her eyes breaking free of Anna's hold and leaving. She was sick of hiding and now she was gonna show it. To him,Anna,her parents and to love. She always hid from love but now screw love right now her love need protecting.

A/N short chapter I know but I felt that I typed alot so(I do my fanfics on my phone so you know)hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arendelle Murders **

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 6 - **Tick Tock

Elsa continued to ran ignoring her surrounds. When she finally stop she saw that she was at the borders of Arendelle. Looking behind her,she closed her eyes thinking of the people she was leaving behind.

_Anna,I'm sorry really_

Before she could cross the line she suddenly saw Jack appear in front of her. He smiled looking innocently at her,hands behind his back. Elsa stepped backwards then spirited away making Jack shrink. Tears rolled down her cheeks,how did he found her?

Suddenly she tripped,looking behind her she saw Jack approaching her with a smile still on his face. Another man towered over her. It was Hans.

"Hello 'Ice Queen'" he gleamed

Elsa was soon knocked out with a basic plank of wood he found nearby. She felt herself being dragged across the damp pavement and into a van that smelled of grease.

Hours later when she woke up,she realised that she was tied up against a rusted post. She watched Hans and Jack inspect her gun. Jack then started swinging the gun around his index finger,staring Elsa dead into her eyes "Well good mourning Elsa hope you ready for your funeral"

"Where am I?"

"In Corona so your little police buddies can't crash the funeral"

_Tick. Tock._

Elsa could her the giant clock ticking and tocking away. She figured that she was in Corona's famous clock that stands in the middle of the town.

"Let me guess your gonna shoot me like the others and say Oh well" Elsa said in a playful tone.

"Sorry but no" Jack said shooting Elsa in the foot. The two men heard a outcry coming from Elsa who looked down her bleeding foot.

"Fuck You!"

"Sorry don't fancy fucking myself"

He just laughed at her while Hans sat down to read a book on money. Elsa then looked at him and squeaked "What do you get out of this?"

Hans didn't look up from the book and said" Anna's misery"

Elsa was dumbstruck at his answer. Anna was now looking for her not knowing where to look. She lowered her head and cried. She wanted Anna safe and now she did.

_ ._

_Anna_

* * *

Anna burst into the police office screaming to help her found Elsa. Everyone helped but no anvil,no Elsa. They tried every think,helicopter,infrared,even using dogs but still no Elsa. Where were she? Anna started freaking out,crying and yelling then being calm the next. Olaf tried to her but then he had an idea.

He looked at the map,staring at the red x's of where the bodies were found. They were near the border of Arendelle and Corona suddenly something clicked in his head. He looked sideways and thought aloud"What if she was in Corona"

Everyone froze and looked at him."What?" he questioned. Anna just looked at him then ran towards him jumping onto his back. He quickly grabbed her,not wanting to fall to the ground. Anna peered over his shoulder and looked at the map._ Maybe my cousin will help me_ Anna thought.

"Olaf draw lines through the x's in all directions please"

"Why?"

"Just do it please they might meet at a point"

Olaf didn't argue with her just in case she cried again and nobody wanted that. Drawing lines with a red marker pen they soon joined up in the middle of the map which was the middle of the Corona. Anna jumped of Olaf and went to her phone on her desk. She dialed her cousin number hoping she will answer"_Hello"_

"Heeeeyyyyy Rapunzel"

"_What do you want"_

"Weeelllllll...There's this girl who I really really like and...Canyougorescueherfromacrazykiller"

_"What?"_

"Can you go rescue her from a crazy killer please"

_"Do you kno-"_

"The main fucking clock tower! Just please help her!"

_"Calm your beef your lucky I'm a cop and your cousin"_

She then ended the call jumping up and down squishing Olaf in her hug with Marshmallow.

* * *

_Tick. Tock._

Rapunzel just looked at the phone she put down. She wanted to help her cousin,she loved Anna and this girl must be really important to her to ring her from her job. Getting up she yelled at everyone to put bullet prove vests on and ready their guns. All of the officers stormed out of the building,jumping into their vehicles and raced to the clock tower.

She looked at the clock tower when suddenly hear a gun shot echo the thin walls,birds flying away. She whispered"Everyone there is a hostage in the clock tower and maybe two dangerous men with guns so be careful". They silently entered the tower making sure only the mice could be heard. With each step they took the more intense they became. Rapunzel had to be careful especially. She was in front and when they finally reach the top they heard another shot.

"Fuck! You! Jack and Hans"

"Oh Elsa look at you if Anna was here I would shot both of you in the skull"

"You wouldn't dare"

Rapunzel gave them the signal and the police force surround the two men.

"Put your fucking hands up now!" she yelled making sure her whole team heard her. The two froze,dropping the gun and getting tackled to the ground. One of the officers picked up the white gun while Rapunzel went to untie Elsa. Elsa was shot in one foot and two times in the arm. Blood was seeping through the fabric of her shirt. Rapunzel caught her from falling to the ground after she untie her.

"Thanks"

"Hey you welcome"

"How did you find...no wait Anna"

"Yep my cousin is one smart ginger"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah lets just get up two hospital"

Elsa grunted not liking the idea of going to hospital. They left the building and was greeted by Anna who cheeks were stained of her tears. She went to hug Elsa but was stopped when she was put in the ambulance. Anna requested to join her and was allowed when she showed her badge. The medic covered the wounds to stop blood pouring out. Anna stroked Elsa soft blonde hair making Elsa to close her eyes and moan in her mouth.

"Everything is gonna be alright Anna"

"I know"

"How did you find me?" Elsa said making Anna blush.

"Well the last two murders happened near the border so I told Olaf to draw lines through the x's in different directions. Then when the two lines joined up that's where you were"

Elsa grabbed the back of Anna's head to pull her into a kiss. Anna kissed back,feeling her hunger satisfied for now. When they broke apart both smiled until the medic coughed. The got a bit heated making the medic blush. Anna just laughed while Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna then punched Elsa in her uninjured arm.

"That's for running away"

Elsa then pulled on Anna's nose "That's for making me love you". Anna just huffed,crossing her arms and pouting. Elsa just laughed at her reaction.

* * *

A/N Chapter 6 guys hope you like it. Next chapter will be the last one. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arendelle Murders **

**Don't own frozen**

**Chapter 7 -** The End

"Elsa wake up!"

Elsa looked up from her desk,its been a year since Anna and her were partnered together. Its also been a year since they got together. Elsa rubbed the tiredness from her eyes to see Anna in her usual uniform.

"Gimme a kiss then I'll wake up"

Anna pecked her on the lips but Elsa didn't want that. She pulled Anna on her lap and kissed her deeply until she heard a cough coming from her boss. The two broke apart,Anna was blushing while Elsa had a deadpanned expression.

"Ladies rules" he demanded

"It was Elsa who deepened it"

"I believe you" he only replied putting a tower of files on the desk,"Elsa I need these checking"

Elsa just grunted and her boss left, leaving Elsa and Anna alone. Hiding her face in the crook of Anna's neck she sighed,tightening the hug. Anna just kissed her forehead and reminded Elsa" Don't forget its my uncle's birthday so you missy are coming with me _and_ your gonna wear that dress I brought you"

Elsa moaned"Fine but that dress is too revealing"

"Well maybe that said dress can be on floor after we get back from the party" Anna playfully said moving her finger up and down Elsa's back. Elsa just looked at her and raise one eyebrow,"But first you must do this paperwork and if you complete before we leave you can be on top"

"Deal" Elsa said with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

Elsa was unable to complete her paperwork when Anna came to take Elsa back home to get change. When they got home they were greeted by snowflake and Anna quickly ran to get Elsa's dress while Elsa waited for on the couch. Picking snowball up and started the conversation "How did I ever fell for her,maybe its her humor or maybe its her cute freckles that she has on her cheeks and shoulder.

"Or maybe its how she's good in the bed department" Anna said listening to Elsa mini rant about her.

"Just gimme the dress"

Anna handed the silk dress to her while she sorted out her hair. Elsa put the dress and looked in the mirror. She tried to cover her cleavage but the dress didn't allow it. She then put her hair in a bun,pushing her bangs back. Heading downstairs she was suddenly pulled into the car by the excited Anna."You better know where your going Anna"

"I do God are you still mad that _I_ the great Anna the princess of pleasure is on top tonight"

"Yes the queen is not please"

Anna just smiled and pecked her softly on the cheek before she drove away.

* * *

After the party Elsa and Anna was in a heated kiss. When they reached they bedroom Anna was already tearing Elsa's dress off her. It took her a hour to take the damn dress of her and now she was on top of her.

The next morning Elsa woke up first. She turned to face the sleeping beauty next to her. She kissed every part of Anna's face waking her up.

"Stop Elsa that tickles" Anna giggled

"I love you Anna"

"Ditto Elsa"

Elsa then attacked Anna waking snowball who was sleeping at the end of the bed. Anna roared with laughter filling the room with joy and happiness.

The End

* * *

A/N short ending I know but I couldn't find a better way to end the story


End file.
